Team Venom
by splitter sora
Summary: After an accident that causes Humphrey and Kate to be venomized, Jett, who is the original Venom of Jasper must teach them how to use their powers to keep their family and home safe from Carnage, who is building an army of symbiotic humans and wolves in order to take over the world. Symbiotes (c) Marvel, Jett & Katie (c) Me, Kate and Humphrey (c) Lionsgate. Violence and language


**Team Venom**

**Chapter 1 **

_My name is Jett, or as most call me Venom. Its been a year and a half since I first bonded with the symbiote and life couldn't be better! I have a kick ass Alpha girlfriend named Kate, and of course, a pretty cool little brother named Jesse, or as most call him, Humphrey. Those two were my best friends, and we've been on some crazy adventures, especially ever since I became venom. So you're probably asking why am I telling this? Well, the story explains how WE became Team Venom. You see, there's another symbiote, with a host who calls himself 'Carnage', and he's not a very popular guy around here, and one time when Kate and Jess were helping me fight, lets just say an "accident" Happened:_

"Hey Carny! Missed me!" Jesse cried as he dodged Carnage's tendrils.

"You REALLY love to piss me off don't you man?" Carnage hissed as continued shooting his red tendrils at Jesse.

"Well, it comes with the Job description, asshat!" he cried as he managed to run at the monster and deliver a powerful kick to the face.

"Hmph! Not bad Jess! But you need to bleed a bit more!" Carnage laughed as he swiped his claws at Jess, landing a hit.

"Brother, need some back up here!" Jess cried.

All of a sudden a yellow figure landed in front of Jess, which turned out to be Kate.

"Hey, you mind leaving my buddy alone?" Kate snarled.

"Well, hello cutie! You'd make a great host for my offspring!" Carnage chuckled as he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Sorry I don't date slimy red pshyco guys." Kate snapped.

"My, aren't WE inhospitable!" Carnage hissed as he was about to swipe her face with his claws.

"

I'LL show you inhospitable!" A black figure shouted as he swung in and kicked Carnage off of her.

"Venny! You're home!"

"Can it Carnage, lets finish this!" Jett hissed.

"With pleasure, daddy!"

Carnage and Venom soon clashed as Kate helped Humphrey escape into the woods. They ran as fast as they could, hoping Carnage didn't ditch Jett to follow them.

"I think we lost em Humphrey." Kate said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I wish there was a way that we could help. I mean, its hard to fight other symbiotes if we don't have ones of our own." Humphrey replied.

"Jess, you know what could happen if one of us bonded. That's how that freak Carnage was born. He bonded to the psychopath Kasady remember?" Kate said sternly.

"Yeah. But still, maybe we can bond with Venom somehow…"

"No, Jess, not happening."

"Three against one Kate, and think, we KNOW Venom. Venom is on OUR side. We can be in control." Humphrey said.

Kate knew deep down he was technically right, but still, it would be a big risk, and not to mention how the pack would take it.

"Let's talk to Jett about this issue ok, he should have the final say as Venom."

"You're no help! He could be seriously hurt right now." Humphrey growled as he darted off into the trees.

"Jess! Come back!" Kate cried as she followed him into the dense woods.

Kate eventually caught up with Jess, who was standing at the very same OSCORP truck that was carrying Venom in the first place. Kate knew this was a bad idea, and she sure as hell knew why Humphrey was here. She found him scanning the truck, hoping to find a small piece of the Venom somewhere.

"Jesse…. You get back here right now." Kate growled.

"Oh fuck off, you aren't my mom or my babysitter."

"I'm your friend. I care about you and if you get killed it would break your brother's heart, and mine." Kate hissed, giving him that cold, alpha stare.

"Well lookie here." Humphrey said as he crawled under the truck.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate snapped.

"Woah! JACKPOT!"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW! OR I'M TELLING KATIE!"

"Oh no not my wife!" Humphrey snickered from under the truck.

"I'm goin under there Jess. No more games."

"AGH! AH! GET IT OFF!"

"Jess!?"

"Kate help me!" Jess cried as he emerged from under the truck, slowly beginning to be covered by the tar-like creature.

"No! Jess!" Kate cried as she grabbed his paw.

Unfortunately for her, the symbiote shot up her arm and began to take her too.

"Agh! Its…."

"Jess… you idiot…" Kate mumbled as she blacked out.

Meanwhile, Jett had finally chased off Carnage, and was looking for his brother and mate.

"Kate! Humphrey! Let's go home! Mission Accomplished!" Jett shouted as he wondered the forest.

_**Jett…I'm picking up a strange signal…. There maybe other symbiotes near by….**_

"What? Like us?"

_**Yes…. Very similar… And they are apparently in full control as of now.**_

Jett followed the sense that the symbiote game him, and as he drew closer to the source, he heard arguing.

"Sounds like Kate and Jess!"

_**Agreed… and oh boy….. they are near the source of the signal**_

"What do you mean?" Jett said as he entered the clearing, only to jump back in horror.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO JESS!?"

"ME!? IT WAS YOU WHO DIDN'T TRY TO STOP ME!"

"OH BULLSHIT!"

Jett couldn't believe his eyes…. There he saw his mate and brother, fully anthromorphic in the same black suit as his… now… there were THREE Venoms.

"Jess….Kate… VENOMIZED!?"

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
